leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cassidy
Cassidy (Japanese: ヤマト Yamato) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a member of Team Rocket who occasionally runs across and along with her partner Butch. She made her debut appearance in The Breeding Center Secret. History Cassidy was a recruit in the Team Rocket Academy to become an official member of Team Rocket. During a test she took, Cassidy along with Butch and as her partners have become the top group of trainees in the Blue Team. She and her partners compete with the Red Team on catching the red-colored . Even though neither side managed to do so, they were made into official teams for being successful in Villains in training. Original series Kanto Cassidy made her first non-flashback onscreen appearance in The Breeding Center Secret where she along with Butch build a Five-Star Breeding Center. Cassidy advertises the breeding center in order to attract customers. She and Butch successfully get many Pokémon including Misty's Psyduck and James's Weepinbell. When and return to the breeding center, they overhear Cassidy reporting back to . After Jessie, James and Meowth enter the breeding center, they get caught in the act by her and Butch. While Butch had everyone except , and caged, Cassidy resumes her job as a breeding center worker. Misty disguises herself and she has Cassidy look after her Psyduck to distract her while Pikachu went to get the camera. The Psyduck gets returned and Misty goes to Officer Jenny to show her the evidence. Ash and the others are free. Cassidy battles Ash after her cover gets blown but is defeated by Pikachu and . She, along with Butch, are taken to jail. Orange Archipelago Cassidy returns in Pikachu Re-Volts where it was revealed that bailed her out of jail and she took a Drowzee that was with her and Butch in the fake breeding center. Before Ash went to the Orange Islands, she went to Mandarin Island to do business. Cassidy orders the Drowzee to hypnotize the Pokémon to turn against their Trainers. Ash and his friends have Jessie and James work with them to get the Pokémon back. They managed to infiltrate their base, with Ash and the others demanding Butch and Cassidy to give them back the Pokémon. It was no use as Cassidy once again orders Drowzee to make the hypnotized Pokémon attack their Trainers. Ash forces his Pikachu to attack him in order for the attack to hit the machine. As the machine was destroyed, all of the possessed Pokémon were free and Butch and Cassidy were arrested again. Johto Cassidy builds a Day Care in The Fortune Hunters and disguises herself as one of the owners. She gives away Fortune Telling books that will tell each Trainer which Pokémon they present. Similar to the fake breeding center earlier, Trainers can drop of one of their Pokémon off. Jessie and James go to the Day Care to steal the Pokémon there. However, they get stopped by the owners who reveal their disguises and get tied up in the process, only for them to escape. Misty goes to the Day Care to find out about her Pokémon type but finds out that it was a fake Day Care as part of the Team Rocket duo's scheme to steal Pokémon. Cassidy manages to catch Misty and her friends from freeing the caged Pokémon. The Team Rocket trio come in with James in his Moltres costume. She battles with the Team Rocket trio first using her Raticate. Raticate didn't do well at first but managed to blast them off in the end. Cassidy notices Ash, Misty and Brock trying to free the Pokémon when they battled the Team Rocket trio. Butch and Cassidy battle them but get defeated by Pikachu, and . Afterwards, Officer Jenny arrives and takes them away. During the arc, Dr. Namba assigns Cassidy to capture the said Pokémon. She does so by creating a Lugia decoy and manages to capture the . With the younger Lugia captured, Dr. Namba has Cassidy capture the parent Lugia using the child as bait. The parent Lugia falls for it but is stopped by Ash's and Ritchie's Pikachu. Cassidy is prepared and uses a contraption called the rage crown invented by Dr. Namba to make a Pokémon go in rage. Cassidy tries it on her Houndour and her Houndour brutally defeats the heroes and catches the parent Lugia without any interference. The gang is also captured as well. In Team Rocket's base, Butch and Cassidy have a rematch with Ash and Ritchie using Pikachu and Sparky, respectively, after they got freed. The contraptions on the opposing side's Pokémon are removed and get defeated by the Pikachu. After their defeat, the duo have a rematch with their rivals in Team Rocket. It becomes a tie as both sides manage to free the parent Lugia and get blasted off. and In Pokémon Chronicles, Cassidy becomes a recurring antagonist, often capturing Pokémon for Dr. Namba's R project. She mostly went for rare and unseen Pokémon but failed to do so after getting defeated every time. Cassidy appears in True Blue Swablu in Meowth's boss fantasy, in which she is shown failing after the trio successfully caught a . She cameos in The Scheme Team! while riding on a motor scooter and flies away via jetpack when given a mission from a . Cassidy reappears in The Ole' Berate and Switch!, where she hosts a tournament as another facade to steal Pokémon, unbeknownst to the participants. She temporarily sides with James after he and Jessie went their separate ways for a little while. Their plan was found out when Max went chasing after and stumbled across a room of Poké Balls. Ash, along with the other participants, managed to stop them, and she and Butch left empty-handed. Cassidy appeared in Sleight of Sand! along with Butch. Cassidy was after a for Dr. Namba's Hippowdon sand. She went in her Rhyhorn mecha to capture it but she had to compete with Jessie and James's Slowbro mecha first. Both sides got sent blasting off in the end by Hippowdon's . Character Cassidy's partner is Butch, and she is one of the few that usually manages to get his name right. However, she has gotten his name wrong on many occasions - much to his frustration, as everyone else also calls him either "Biff", "Bill", "Bob", "Hutch", "Butcher", "Patch", "Botch", or "Buffy", among others (コサンジ Kosanji in Japanese). Cassidy and Jessie met either before or shortly after their both joining Team Rocket, and are assumed to have been rivals since then. The two women are almost equally vain. However, unlike Jessie, Cassidy keeps her cool easier and is much less prone to violent outbursts. Cassidy annoys Jessie to no end with her arrogance, and it appears that Cassidy likes instigating this frustration. She also often referenced to Jessie, her awareness of 's dislike towards , and that they were likely to be thrown out of Team Rocket, something that Jessie usually ignores. Pokémon This listing is of Cassidy's known in the : On hand Billy Beach |desc= was Cassidy's signature Pokémon during the original series. It cannot talk unlike , but it does occasionally say its name at the end of Butch and Cassidy's . Also unlike Meowth, Cassidy keeps Raticate in a Poké Ball. Raticate first became her Pokémon sometime before becoming a recruit in the Team Rocket Academy. In Training Daze, Raticate was with Cassidy and Butch when they tried to steel the red , just as they got to it, all three fell down a trap. It was then seen injured when Cassidy and Butch were promoted to "villains in trianing". Raticate's first offical appearance was in The Breeding Center Secret, were it said it's line at the end of Butch and Cassidy's motto. It was later used to battle Ash and his just as they were about to be arrested by Officer Jenny. Raticate never got a chance to attack in the battle, as one was enough to faint it. In The Fortune Hunters, Raticate was used to battle , the battle ended in a tie when Jessie, James, and Meowth interupted the match. Cassidy then had Raticate battle James's Victreebel and Jessie's Wobbuffet, with it and Butch's sending the entire trio blasting off. Raticate then battled and her , but lost when Ash's Pikachu used Thunderbolt once again. In The Ole' Berate and Switch!, it's revealed that Butch has access to use Cassidy's Raticate. It battled Ash's Pikachu, and was defeated by another Thunderbolt. Raticate's known moves are , , and .}} debuted in The Mystery is History and was initially victorious because of its power-amplifying headgear. Houndour's known moves are , , , and .}} first appeared in Oaknapped!, when Cassidy used it to battle Ritchie. It later reappeared in A Date With Delcatty and Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing!. In the latter episode, it was shown that Sableye couldn't swim. Sableye's known moves are , , , and .}} was used along with Butch's in their attempt of capturing and stealing . Tentacruel's only known move is .}} was used to battle against Jessie's Seviper. In the midst of the battle, it was taken out by Dawn's Piplup and a wild . Granbull's known moves are and .}} Status unknown to brainwash Pokémon into turning against their s and obeying Butch and Cassidy. Ash's Pikachu was one of the Pokémon affected. Following their arrest, it is not clear what happened to Drowzee. Drowzee's known moves are , , , , and .}} was delivering the Poké Ball containing to Cassidy, but it mistakenly gave it to Jessie. Delibird returned later and reclaimed the Poké Ball. It is assumed was delivered to Cassidy successfully. Charizard's known moves are and .}} Temporary to hypnotize them. They include: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Pikachu and Togepi were the first to get hypnotised including a whole lot more and suddenly they just disappear. Then next is Meowth which follow and discover their base as their Pokémon turn against them too. When , , and Officer Jenny find the base the Pokémon attack with numerous moves. Ash has an idea and makes Pikachu uses Electric moves making it angry, Ash then stands near Drowzee and Pikachu shocks him and the machine stopping Drowzee and stopping the trance. Their known moves are: (used by Flareon, Growlithe, Ponyta and Vulpix), (used by Seaking, Starmie, Vaporeon, Wartortle and Poliwag), (used by Electabuzz, Jolteon and Magnemite) and (used by Voltorb).}} In the games Cassidy, along with Butch, only appears in the spin-off game Pokémon Puzzle League, as the opponents in the Spa Service Bonus Stage. Voice actors Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Characters named after real people de:Cassidy es:Cassidy fr:Cassidy it:Cassidy ja:ヤマト zh:亚马多